The Fourteenth Target
|} |- | style="background-color: #FF0040; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle" colspan="2" |'Music' |- !Theme song: |Shōjo no Koro ni Modotta Mitai ni |- | style="background-color: #FF0040; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle" colspan="2" |'Chronology' |- !Prev movie: |« The Time-Bombed Skyscraper |- !Next movie: |The Last Wizard of the Century » |- | style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa" colspan="2" |List of movies |} Characters introduced Cast |} Gadgets |} Case 'Situation' At the beginning of the movie, Ran has a dream of her mother, Eri, being shot. Ran later calls Eri and tells her of her dream. The scene then briefly changes to a scene of a jail, where a man named Jo Murakami holds out a notebook that says, "Beika City, Kogoro Mouri." The scene transitions again to the Detective Boys waiting on a bench for Professor Agasa. While waiting, Ayumi tries a love match, and the machine tells her Conan and Ayumi are a perfect match. She then tries Conan's fortune, which is "A chance for an A (kiss)"; when Conan hears this he wonders how old that machine is. Agasa then comes, and takes the Detective Boys to the Tohto Aeronautic Memorial Museum. On display there, there are many kinds of helicopters and planes. While there, Agasa tries to give a quiz, only to be intercepted by Mitsuhiko. Mitsuhiko's quiz: Three guys, born on New Year's Day, April Fool's, and Children's Day formed a club. What was their club called? The answer: Tonakai (Reindeer). If you add up their birthdays, they become To-na-kai, a kind of audio-visual pun. Once Conan answers the quiz, they see Shishido Eimei taking pictures around the museum. Back at the Mouri Detective Agency, Jo Murakami is shown knocking on the door. When he gets no answer, he leaves. Ran is shown with Sonoko at the autograph signing of one of the essayist, Minoru Nishina, his books, where she tells him to keep writing "tasty" books. They later go to a café, and Ran mentions the fight that caused Kogoro's and Eri's divorce when she was seven. Ran also mentions that the dinner with Eri is at seven o'clock. Conan later comes back to the agency to see Kogoro just getting ready. He sees a TV interview on Katsuyoshi Asashi, the owner of the entertainment complex, "Aquacrystal", but Ran turns the TV off and Conan quickly gets ready. At the dinner at the restaurant, "La Fleur", Eri is shown to be as sharp as ever, predicting that Kogoro would be late because he played mahjong until late. Right after, a professional golfer by the name of Hiroki Tsuji, also an acquaintance of Kogoro's, comes into the restaraunt. Kogoro mentions that Tsuji is participating in the U.S. Open. During a dinner, Ran shows a suprising amount of knowledge about wine, knowing what the grape badge (a mark of a sommelier) was for, what the tastevin around the sommelier's neck is what its for. Conan is shown enjoying the dinner, but Ran later notices that Conan's mouth is dirty, and tries to clean him up. At the moment, Conan remembers his fortune "A chance for a kiss" and blushes. However, Kogoro uses his cloth to clean Conan up, which gets Conan angry. Kogoro and Eri show suprisingly good chemistry during the dinner, and during the converstation Eri mentions 10 years ago when Kogoro and Eri came to this restaraunt. But then, Kogoro suddenly notices Peter Ford, a newscaster, near Towako Okano. When Kogoro expresses anger, believing that Ford was flirting with Okano, Eri mistakenly thinks that Kogoro loves Okano, and leaves. A week later, Megure is shown shot by an arrow while jogging. |} Kogoro, the Detective Boys, and Ran come to visit Megure in the hospital. Shiratori tells them that the arrow was shot with a crossbow, and a western sword was found at the scene. Later, Eri is shown at her office, and her assistant gives her a package with Zigoba chocolates inside. Eri eats one, but suddenly falls unconscious, poisoned by agricultural chemicals. |} However, Eri is not in danger, as she was quickly rushed into the hospital. On the chocolate box, there is a paper flower that seems familiar to Conan. Conan is later shown with Professor Agasa, the latter fixing up Conan's skateboard, when suddenly the front door is shattered with a rock. When Agasa goes to investigate what happened, he is shot by a mysterious person on a motorcycle. |} When the man flees, Conan gives chase on his skateboard, but quickly loses him at a fork. He contacts the Detective Boys to look for a bike, where the Detective Boys give the man's approximate location. When the person sees Conan, he suddenly sharply turns and rides up and down a stairway. Conan tries to give chase, but is distracted by a falling old woman, and loses the person. When Conan returns to the house, he finds a mysterious object, and finally realizes the connection between the sword, the flower, and the strange object, as well as the victims. The sword, flower, and the strange object are objects held by the King, Queen, and Jack of playing cards. In addition, Megure's first name, Juzo, can be read as 13. Kisaki in English means Queen. Agasa's last name Hiroshi's last character, shi, is a combination of 10 and 1. Megure comes into the room, and tells that Jo Murakami may be the culprit of the serial killing. Kogoro also mentions that it wouldn't be strange if Murakami has a grudge, giving that he arrested the latter before. When Shiratori tries to give specifics, Megure suddenly cuts him off. Kogoro then mentions that he knows someone with ten, or "tou" in her name, Towako. The police quickly rush and place Towako under protection. When Ran and Conan later asks Shiratori what he was going to say, he mentions that Murakami tried to escape arrest, and held Ran's mother as hostage. |} Despite standard training, Kogoro opens fire on a captor, and eventually left the force. When Conan calls Ran as Shinichi later, she asks him if he would shoot on a captor. Conan mentions that although Kogoro did shoot Eri, he questions if that was the whole truth, and hangs up. At the agency, Conan later sees another person with ten in his name, Hiroki Tsuji. Megure, Kogoro, and Shiratori quickly rush to Tsuji's location, along with Ran and Conan. Tsuji refuses to cancel the trip, but allows Megure and Mouri to escort him to Tohto Airport. Conan is later shown to have snuck on the helicopter. During the flight, Tsuji suddenly suffers sun glare. |} Conan attempts to land the helicopter at Teitan Elementary. In addition, Conan contacts the Detective Boys, who attempt to evacuate everyone in the schoolyard. However, the helicopter hits a downdraft, causing it to crash. The helicopter later explodes due to a gas leak. The eye drops that Tsuji used turned out to be mydriatic medicine, making Tsuji's pupils dilate and cause him to be blinded by the sun. Because mydriatic medicine takes from 10 days to two weeks, Tsuji ends up unable to participate in the U.S. Open. Kogoro mentions that he knows no one with nine in their name, but he knows an eight, Kohei Sawaki. Megure, Kogoro, Conan, and Ran visit Kohei Sawaki at his residence. Sawaki turns out to have a somewhat large collection of wine in his apartment, and while Conan is walking, he notices some damage on the floor. Sawaki mentions that he dropped a wine bottle there. Sawaki mentions that he will be going to Aquacrystal, to have a meeting with the owner Asahi about the restraunt over there. At the moment, Shiratori then notices there is a nine in Asahi. Conan and Ran follow Megure and Kogoro over to Aquacrystal, where they meet Osani Nana-san (seven), Ni'shina Minoru (two), '''Shishi'do Eimei (six), Peter '''Ford (Four) - Last name (Ford) has phonetic similarity to "four." They ride the monorail over to the main complex. Once they get to the restaraunt, they notice that Shiratori Nin'zabu'ro has a three. Ran mentions that Shin'ichi' is one. Osani then challenges Minoru Nishina, saying the restaraunt Nishina recommended was terrible. Osani gives Nishina a blind tasting challenge, where Nishina incorrectly deducts Chambertin. Sawaki then correctly deducts the wine, saying it was a Beaujolais Moulin-a-Vent. Conan gets some juice for Ran, and suprisingly Kogoro takes the other juice instead of drinking beer. When Conan goes and gets some more juice, he notices Sawaki tasting some chili powder. When the crew later browses the wine chamber, Sawaki narrowly dodges a booby trap apparently setup by Murakami. |} The police realize that Asahi may be already dead. While the crew tries to leave, Nana notices the drowned body of Asahi, and the entrance to the restaraunt is locked. |} The emergency exit is blocked with cement, leaving no way of escape. The rest spread out to look for alternate exits, Nana stays behind with Ran and Conan. When Conan tries to look too, he puts down the juice can and tries to run. However, Ran catchs him. But then, the power cuts, which sends Nana into a panic. When the lights come back on, Nana is found stabbed. |} When Conan notes the culprit grabbed Nana with the right hand, he realizes Murakami is not the culprit as Murakami is left-handed. Conan goes and gets some mineral water for everyone. While everyone drinks, Conan mentions he found the true culprit. At that moment, the lights go off by an explosion. Another explosion causes the restaraunt to flood. Kogoro saves Nishina, who is a hopeless swimmer, and Conan notices everyone but Ran made it. |} It's shown Ran was caught on the car, so Conan goes bail her out. When Conan tries to save her, however, he ends up getting his leg stuck and goes out. However, Ran gives the oxygen that Conan had given to her in the form of a kiss, then passes out. Conan quickly uses the elastic suspenders to move the car, and save both himself and Ran. The crew later finds another exit due to the flooding. When Sawaki tries to give CPR to Nishina, Conan, using Kogoro's voice, insists that Shiratori do the CPR instead. While CPR is given, Conan knocks out and starts deducing through Kogoro. People 'Resolution' |} With all his crimes exposed, Sawaki attempts to escape while taking Ran hostage. He also sets off more explosives, causing the Aquacrystal to collapse. Kogoro, Megure, and Conan give chase to Sawaki. |} When Shiratori points a gun at Sawaki on the rooftop, Conan mentions that because his hands are shaking, it would hit Ran. Shiratori throws his gun as a sign of surrender. When Sawaki sees Megure and Shiratori getting ready to attack, he demands that Conan bring the gun to him. Conan picks up the gun, then realizes why Kogoro shot Eri back then. He shoots, while the bullet barely grazes Ran, knocking her unconscious. Kogoro takes down Sawaki, and helps Conan save Ran. When Sawaki tries to commit suicide, Kogoro saves him, demanding he stay alive to face justice. The people remaining leave on the helicopter, Kogoro remembers he is scared of heights. Afterward Ran is sent to hospital while holding Ace of Spade "the survived Shinichi". She and Conan later visit Eri to learn the real reason of their separation; Kogoro telling her to stop cooking since her food is bad (as his way of caring of telling her to rest instead). Ran and Conan however, know fully well that Eri's cooking is indeed "not so good". |} Music End credit music: [http://detectiveconan96.wikia.com/wiki/Sh%C5%8Djo_no_Koro_ni_Modotta_Mitai_ni Shōjo no Koro ni Modotta Mitai ni] by ZARD Movie soundtrack: '' Movie 2 soundtrack'' Gallery Trivia *When everyone spread out to find an exit from Aquacrystal, there is a brief instant where the culprit draws out the dagger that will later be used to stab Nana Osanai. At that moment, the watchers can actually see who the killer is basing on the vague reflection of that person's face and hair on the blade (open spoiler box to see image). *In 2015, the out-of-print english language dub of Movie 2 was selling on websites at prices of over $100 USD on amazon and ebay. *Osanai Nana the Modelist Drive 2002 Red BMW Z3. *Peter Ford Car Is 1994 Purple Ford Mustang. *Eimei Shishido The Photographer Drive In 1996 Green Jeep Cherokee XJ. *Minoru Nishina the Essayist Drive Pearl White Jaguar XJ (X300). See also *Movies References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Movies